


Lend Me Your Shoulder

by kanatayuko



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Akihiko unintentionally slept while leaning on Shinjiro's shoulder. One time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Shoulder

Sitting beside Shinjiro was a natural thing for Akihiko to do. It wasn't like he especially wanted to, but for some reason, Akihiko was used to. They had known each other for a very long time and they spent their childhood together. Even after Shinjiro left S.E.E.S, they were still on the good term, although things weren’t exactly as they were used to be.  
  
But some things just never changed. After Shinjiro rejoined S.E.E.S, even Akihiko felt that there was a wall between them. But they were still good friends, Shinjiro often helped him out, and vice versa. Shinjiro maybe preferred to be alone all time, but he didn't mind being around the silver haired man. Maybe because he had known and trusted him really well. Akihiko didn't mind either. When they were still children, Akihiko always sat beside Shinjiro. Miki was present at that time, and the three were inseparable. Akihiko might look mature and all, but inside he was still a child, Shinjiro noted, and one day in the afternoon, on a bench near the orphanage, Miki rested on her brother's lap while Akihiko himself leaned on Shinjiro's shoulder, then they fell asleep. Shinjiro yelled at him after that, but it couldn't be helped - Akihiko didn't fall asleep while leaning on Shinjiro's shoulder on purpose, after all.  
  
Even when they were in middle school, Akihiko would always sit beside Shinjiro - whether in class, in the library, in the restaurant, everywhere - it had become a habit. They once went to a school trip and without asking, Akihiko sat beside Shinji in the bus. Somewhere in the way, Akihiko fell asleep, and though he could just lean on the window, his head kept falling on Shinjiro's shoulder. The brunette would always complain after that, but he didn't actually wake Akihiko up, if he was really bothered with it. Shinjiro had always let him sleep until he woke up on his own, whether fifteen minutes later, or even one hour later. Akihiko was secretly grateful of that - Shinjiro was indeed a considerate person, despite his appearance.  
  
When they went to senior high, the habit was carried over. At Hagakure and the train home, Akihiko would always sit beside him. It was like some sort of unwritten agreement between them, and it just happened - nothing behind it. After the club meeting, Akihiko would always get Shinjiro who was skipping class and ended up sleeping on the rooftop. Sometimes, they'd go back to the dorm together. When Akihiko was too tired after club activities, he sometimes fell asleep on the train. But today, he went home with Shinjiro, and since he sat beside him, Akihiko unintentionally ended up leaning on his shoulder. Shinjiro's height was perfect - not too tall, but not too short either. In the afternoon, the trains to their dorm were usually empty and quiet, so Akihiko's sleep was only disturbed by Shinjiro's irritated voice, telling him to wake up because they had arrived.  
  
Three times Akihiko unintentionally slept while leaning on Shinjiro's shoulder. One time he didn't.  
  
It was an exhausting day at Tartarus, and they were extremely tired even until the next day. Thank God the next day was Sunday - they wouldn't have to deal with school. Akihiko was ready to collapse and go back to sleep on the sofa instead of sleeping in his own room, but when he saw Shinjiro was sitting in the lounge, he slightly changed his plan. Without waiting for permission, he sat beside Shinjiro, leaned, and said,  
  
"Lend me your shoulder,"  
  
Shinjiro just sighed.  
  
"You spoiled brat."


End file.
